


Home

by frek



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's not sure where he really belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214896) by [jacksmannequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin)



> Written for Oxoniensis' [Hugs, Cuddles, and Kisses Challenge.](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/302607.html)

It wasn't unusual for Pete to find his way to Patrick's house in the middle of the night. It was even less unusual when Pete was going through a break-up. Pete hated to be alone, hated to feel alone, and if Patrick was being honest with himself, he didn't care much for the emptiness that he felt when Pete wasn't there.

Pete usually liked to show up shortly after Patrick had shut down his MacBook Pro for the night and climbed into bed, leaving the house dark except for a single porch light, which he always kept on (just in case). Pete normally tried to be stealthy when he came over at night, but he never fooled Patrick. Patrick always heard his car tires roll over the gravel driveway well before Pete ever tried to sneak quietly through the house. Patrick's lips usually curled into a small smile whenever he heard the familiar crunching noise in the dark.

Patrick would move over in his bed, knowing that Pete would pass over the guest room and choose to share Patrick's bed instead. An old comfort from months spent on the road, sharing beds, chairs and floors, he supposed. He never minded; he actually preferred the comfort of having Pete beside him, knowing he was okay. Pete would often lull Patrick to sleep with his steady breathing and warm body. Sometimes he would snake an arm over Patrick's middle, pulling him close, his breath warm on Patrick's neck. Those nights Patrick would spend the next hour or so wide awake, hyper-aware of Pete's body beside him, until eventually, sleep would win him over.

Some nights, Pete would come in and start talking to Patrick. He never really meant for Patrick to hear these words; he always thought that he was asleep. Patrick would lie awake, his eyes fixed on the sheets as Pete would ramble tiredly about his life and problems. Patrick never let him know that he was awake; he just let Pete say what needed said and waited patiently for Pete to slide in beside him. Pete usually did this while still talking, his voice filling the room until eventually his breathing evened out and the room became quiet once more.

One night, though, was different. Patrick wasn't sure what made it different from the others, he just felt it, the anticipation that seemed to fill his entire body. Pete came in that night after the lights were out and Patrick was settled under the covers, like every other night before. He started talking as he entered Patrick's room, his voice quiet as he expressed his fear of being alone and his current distaste for women. Patrick listened intently, straining to hear whenever Pete's voice became muffled as he dropped his shirt and jeans beside the bed. He took in every word that Pete said, wondering at what moment things were going to be different, when their routine would change.

And then it happened. Pete slid his body under the covers, settling next to Patrick as his voice became barely a whisper. "I'm just not sure where I belong anymore." He sighed and rolled onto his side to sleep.

Patrick, wide awake as usual, took that moment to turn and wrap his arm around Pete's waist, pulling Pete close to his body. He lifted his head and whispered into Pete's ear, "You belong here. With me." Patrick brushed his lips against Pete's neck, before settling back into his pillow.

Pete turned around, his hands reaching out to Patrick. He cupped one around the curve of Patrick's jaw, his eyes wide with questions, though he asked only one. "And who are you?"

Patrick smiled at Pete, calm, understanding. "Home."


End file.
